


Hello, it's you

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Five days of Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, No Smut, Set in season 5-ish, There was never any baby mama drama, They got married okay?, olicity - Freeform, rating for subtext, the engagement was never called off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Felicity plays a dirty trick on Oliver when he leaves his phone behind.





	

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

_“_ Hello, you've reached Oliver Queen's phone. _Not_ Oliver Queen speaking, _”_

Oliver released a frustrated yet relieved sigh from the other end.

“Felicity.”

“You know you really should be more careful about leaving your phone behind.”

“It’s in safe hands. I trust you.” He said sincerely. Although, when he realized it was missing he did panic initially. Mentally, he retraced his steps and assumed he must have left it down in the arrow cave.

She pursed her lips, "good to know."

“I’ll get it later,” He said as he prepared to hang up the phone.

“As the Mayor, you really wouldn’t want this to fall into the wrong hands, Oliver.”

“It’s with _you_.”

“Well yeah this time but what if you left it at your office or a coffee shop? Do you know what s---

“It’s just a phone. There’s nothing incriminating on it.”

She rolled her eyes as she scrolled through the device, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” He replied back with wavering confidence.

“So you wouldn’t care if someone saw your text messages or e-mails?”

He frowned as he shook his head when his assistant started to open the door. He got up to lock it.

“ _Fe-li-city_ ,” He pronounced her name slowly and with an edge of warning to it.

“Oh, _I_ wouldn’t leak anything of course,” she said with feigned innocence.

Tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked at the photo on his screen, she smiled wickedly back at it.

“No one needs to see you in a Santa hat with absolutely nothing else on. Completely nude, as naked as the day you were born---

He groaned as he shook his head, "I thought I deleted that."

He recalled sending the illicit picture a few days ago shortly after midnight on Christmas. He was out of state and had sent it to make it up to her for missing their first holiday together as husband and wife.

The exchange of a handful of racy text messages left them partially sated until he came back to Star City two days later.

“Lucky for you, I don’t like sharing,” She smirked; feeling pleased with herself as she pictured the flustered look on Oliver’s face.

“Goodbye Oliver. I’ll see you later.” She said promptly and hung up before he could get another word in.

He huffed as he put the office phone back on it's receiver. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying his best to clear his head of the memory of them sexting on Christmas morning. His mind didn’t need to be _there_ as he prepared to address the city.

A knock on the door caused his head to jerk upwards towards the sound.

“Mr. Queen, we’re ready for you.” His assistant called.

He cleared his throat, “Just give me a minute.”

“I’ve already tried to stall them sir, they are pretty insistent.”

“I just need a minute.” He repeated firmly as he walked towards his private bathroom.

 _Damn his wife_ , he thought. He was going to get her back for making him hot and bothered at work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the bright idea to give myself a writing challenge. For the next 5 days, I'll be writing a short fic based on Tumblr prompts. I'd gladly accept Arrowverse prompts from you guys as well. (Can send them via Tumblr @ questionslovefears).
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed day 1!


End file.
